<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The yellow bird by The_Horrible_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383014">The yellow bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person'>The_Horrible_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent shit and angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angel Wings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Asexual Character, Birds, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Choking, Crack Treated Seriously, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cutting, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Gay Panic, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I hope, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It kinda develops into crack at the fifth chapter, Kinda, Lets face it, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Maybe - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Not in a kinky way, Or is it bird wings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, WE ALL ARE, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, black creature, black weirdo who creeps on roman, even me, even patton, hes like a mom, i didnt know that was tag, i dont like it, or - Freeform, yellow bird - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by<br/>Saw what I'd done he set up a nest outside,<br/>And he sang about what I'd become<br/>He sang so loud, sang so clear<br/>I was afraid all the neighbours would hear,<br/>So I invited him in, just to reason with him<br/>I promised I wouldn't do it again</p><p>inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cxb0KWl8b0 Please go check out their youtube channel! Their amazing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Original Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent shit and angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Put it on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if u see thing i didnt add in tags pls tell me, and if u dont see things in the tag in the first few chapters dont kill me, this story shall be LONG</p><p> </p><p>(if im not a failure)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hung high and dry where no one can see</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storm in the sky, fire in the street</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>If there’s nothing but pain, put it on me</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>OKAY, Okay, </strong></em><em>Okay, </em>Okay calm down Roman its nothing to worry about! All you did was make fun of Janus's name, that's alright! <strong><em><strike>wasit?</strike></em></strong>  Everything is going to be perfectly fine! I absolutely promise you! <strike><strong><em>whatafuckinglie</em></strong></strike> Nothing is going to go wrong, nothing can go wrong I promise you! Yes? Yes! Nothing is going to go wro<em>ng o<strong>h gOD ITS ALL GOING</strong></em><strong><strike>WRONG!</strike></strong> What have I done? <strong><em>GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE, IM SUCH A FUCKING <strike>MIstAKe!</strike></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Roman's quills' tip snapped with the amount of pressure he was putting on it, the ink he had just wrote upon the page smeared across it, smudging the words as bits of the tip of the feather mixed around. He huffed angrily and dipped the still broken quill in more ink, and went around writing again, only now it was doubled and the words were sloppy, the ink smearing even more and his anger building. His broken quill started to rip through the thick parchment as he pressed harder and harder, only making illegible words at this point. Water dropped onto the paper further ruining everything and making an even bigger mess, his hands were getting wobbly and his quill was now a giant mess of a ink covered, ruffled feather. He could taste something strange and coppery in his mouth but made no attempt to get it out, he could taste it often, and it was comforting at this point.</p><p>Water and ink had made a giant disaster of what use to be his parchment, but he continued writing, he wrote and wrote and <em>wrote </em>until he could barely feel anything but the burning of his eyes and the severe cramping of his hands.</p><p> "Chirp! Chirp!" Roman blinked several times and turned his head towards the window right beside him, through the window he could see a little yellow bird. It must've set up a nest when he wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"Chirpppp! Chirp!" Romans' lips quirked before going back into its original state, the bird just sat by the window and starred at him though, something flickered in its eyes before it began singing. Roman had abandoned the quill and parchment long ago to watch the bird, his ink stained arms holding him up as he rested upon them. The bird sang so long, and sang so deep, Roman was afraid Remus would hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright my fanciful tweet bird come inside, no need to wake our poor neighbors." Roman let out a nervous chuckle as he motioned the yellow bird inside. It surprisingly flew down right down beside his hand, chirping lightly and ruffling its feathers. The yellow bird climbed onto his hand, pecking at his sleeve, trying to pull it up.</p><p>"W-h-oa tweet bird! I promise there's nothing of importance there!" The yellow bird gave him a look that resembled a glare, at caught his sleeve in its beak pulling up the sleeve with surprising speed, and sat upon the farthest cut on his arm looking back and forth at his cuts and his face.</p><p>"H-hey th-ere buddy! I promise won't do it again!" Roman stuttered out the lie. The yellow bird seemed to flash dark for a second before jumping of his arm, and began to sing extremely loudly, flapping around his room. Roman's expression darken in fear and frustration as he stood up and pushed back his chair with a kick, storming towards the bird making an attempt to grab it mid air, only to fail and repeat this three more times. Giving up he snatched a random cardboard box and used it as a makeshift net, finally trapping the bird, but not stopping it from loudly singing. Stomping angrily on the ground he didn't notice a black foam form from the box, it was to late by the time he stopped stomping and noticed it had begun to turn into a large humanoid black creature, with sharp tipped fingers. Roman looked at it with confusion before locking up in fear as something grabbed his thigh, it took step forward before it lightly, almost lovingly, griped his chin and leaned towards his ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>"That's the last time you'll ever sing," </b>It spoke in husky tone, somehow sapping all the air from Romans lungs as its cold, freezing breathe hit his neck. It pushed his chest with a hard shove, causing him to stumble and fall onto his back. He let out a terrified squeak as long black appendages latched onto his arms and legs, squeezing them painfully as its dark red eyes and mouth let out a huff of amusement, before it knelt down and grabbed his neck, squeezing so tightly that Roman almost passed out, before repeating this three more times. Roman's eyes stung so badly and his face was a snotty, tear-filled mess, his eyelashes were practically glued together. The black figure suddenly disappeared, and Roman was now in the middle of his floor, curled up in the fetal position as a tight, shaking ball. The cardboard box had been turned over and the yellow bird was lightly chirping at him in what seemed to be worry, it flew up onto his back, latching onto his bright red stash that had seemed to turn in to a darker red version. The yellow bird sat on him and began to chirp soft, lowly sounds, soothing Roman until a cold figure appeared behind him, and began whispering the worse of insults, and bringing up ideas by the others that were, bigger, better than his. It only continued this for five minutes before it somehow disappeared, and the yellow bird was now right in front of his face, squeezing between his arms and chirping softly as its warmth somehow enveloped him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woof</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>watch out boooiiiisss, theres some mentions of blood and stabbing here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Cause I've grown tired of this body</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A cumbersome and heavy body</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I've grown tired of this body</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Fall apart without me body</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Roman sat on his swivel chair, writing furiously on the parchment in front of him. He had gone through three quills in the course of thirty minutes, his hand stung and the skin of his palm was cracking, the entirety of his left arm had cramped up completely but he pushed through the pain determined to get his thoughts down on the paper. The yellow bird had long given up on trying to get him to rest so it sat upon his head, Romans unkempt curls had proven to be it favorite nap spot on him, and seemed to enjoy raking its tiny feet through his hair, combing the giant mess its owner had allowed it to become.</p><p> </p><p><strong>So </strong>Logan can be wrong, and so can Patton apparently (which is perfectly fine!) So that mean Thomas was most likely wrong! </p><p>
  <strong>List of things Patton was wrong about!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-Virgil is not evil, and never was evil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Janus was never evil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Logan can feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We can't always be selfless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-<strike>Imnotanawfulperson</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We need to be selfish sometimes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-<strike>imnotpathetic</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'm not<span class="u"> anyone's</span> hero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nobody will ever care about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-They d<strong>o not <span class="u">love m</span></strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Romans quill snapped again, and Roman cursed. He suddenly stood up startling the bird that was combing his hair, and grabbed the parchment he had been writing on.</p><p>
  <em>'It was kind of pathetic, but hey so was he.'</em>
</p><p>Reaching for his katanana in its sheath, only to remember that Remus had taken it from him when he got knocked out. He huffed angrily and conjured another quill, only this time it was one of his many split tipped one. stomping over to his bed he flung himself face first into the comfy blankets and fluffy pillows, causing the yellow bird to let out a displeased chirp and fly out of his hair in a haste so it wouldn't be suffocated in the pillows Roman was burying himself in. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Roman pulled his princey shirt above his head, making the wings he'd stuck under them burst out with glee as they freed. Taking no notice in his wings Roman grabbed the broken quill and grabbed his right wing, and then promptly shuddered at the contact because of how sensitive they were. A tear made its way out of eye and down his cheek, as he clutched his wing so hard that it stung with a purpose. pulling it as close a possible Roman went to work on the disgustingly fluffy thing, digging the quill in as deep as he could take it and dragging it down slowly, spilling blood all over the perfectly groomed feathers. The yellow bird wasn't chirping anymore, now it was pecking at his chest and letting out little chirps of fear. </p><p> </p><p>Roman could feel a laugh begin to bubble up in his chest, a bird cared more about him then anyone else had! How delightfully sad!</p><p>Pulling his now blood soaked hand back, Roman stared at the quill in his hand for a second, before plunging it back into his wing so hard it went straight through. Pain blossomed where the quill had entered, and made Roman shake and quiver from the intensity. It was only a little cut! how could it hurt so much? Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he shook in pain filled tremors, unable to pull the quill out with how badly his hands had begun shaking. Everything was so hot it was unbearable, and he could barely move his fingers. Roman closed his eyes to sound of extremely distressed chirping, smiling slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>surry for the short chapter ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roman the sad confused boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman is confusion and sadness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Severe bluminc warning, depression, molesting tentacles (Roman wants them back after their gone but I still think it counts), if i need to add any just say so!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman stared at his horrendous appearance in the bathrooms mirror, he had eaten way to much that day and was beginning to show it. </p><p> </p><p>He had begun throwing up as a way to get rid of any food that way making him bloated, just so he would feel a little skinnier and less guilty if he ate a little extra soup at dinner, but then after it all came out so nicely and cleanly he tried doing it for every meal. It didn't work for solid ones unless he drank a large amount of water, and even then the pieces would only come up in chunks that would get stuck. On the bright side he was able to skip breakfast and lunch more often, and he really tried to limit any sugar to cut down his fat even more.</p><p>He often felt like it wasn't enough, even when he tried to exercise more often he was still <strong>fat</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Roman balled up his fist and swung at the hard tile walls, it didn't explode like it did in movies, it just made his fist hurt, he kinda liked it though. He turned away from the mirror and opened his bathroom door, walking the six feet to his bed and face planting on it. He had been trying so desperately to finish ideas for videos that he begun shoving everything but pain and happiness in a box and smushing it into the corner of his brain that he didn't notice he had begun snapping more and having more panic attacks.</p><p>Just yesterday he and Virgil we're arguing about something he'd now forgotten when he realized how fast he was breathing and how he felt like he was going to die. He had to retreat rather quickly which probably confused and concerned Virgil, just so he wouldn't end up having a sobbing panic attack in front of him.</p><p>Chipper had to come cuddle with him for an hour before he actually calmed down, and even then he wouldn't let go of his poor yellow friend.</p><p> </p><p>What was happening anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately Roman was unable to find an answer to that question as his leg was grabbed and had a large black tentacle curled around it. He let out an involuntary squeak as multiple tentacles slithered around him and under his shirt, brushing against his extremely sensitive wings and forcing a high pitched scream out of his throat as they ripped off his high collared long sleeve, brushing and covering his wings with a slick goo substance anywhere they touched. He was panting and trilling loudly as they moved, making him squirm and wiggle. </p><p>But just as fast as they we're there, they were gone, leaving nothing behind but Roman's confused body and torn shirt. He let out high pitched whine as the nice contact was gone, but didn't notice Virgil was just staring at him at his closed doorway before he had taken off his pants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What the FUCK WAS HAPPENING</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this isn't what you thought it would be, but hey it's still kinda kinky lmao.</p><p>Also I swear to god Virgil is not a peeping tom (he wouldn't have the guts for it) my man was just worried for his bf (jk their dumbasses and haven't confessed shit) and decided to (politely) break into Romans room when he heard the faint squealing and was hit with a room full of horny confused Roman after he closed the door.</p><p>Yes I everything but the tentacles and the walk in on myself because I am not having a fun time</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AWE YEAH BOIIIII, IVE BEEN WANTING TO MAKE THIS FOREVER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I CANT WAIT TO YEET U GUYS INTO THE GIANT MESS THAT IS THIS UNPLANNED RANDOM IDEA I WROTE INTSEAD OF EVERYTHING ELSE</p><p> </p><p>I PROMISE U THINGS GET REALLY FUCLING WEIRD LATER ON</p><p> </p><p>this was not beta read, so dont kill me pls</p><p> </p><p>contact me at Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501</p><p> </p><p>(this was also a vent but i mean eh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>